


Fifty Shades of Pain

by darksnakedreaming



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dominance, Dubious Morality, Feels, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Kink, Kink of all kinds, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Subdrop, Submissive, Subspace, more tags to come, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah Walker is starting a new life with the wealthy young entrepreneur Abrahm Bennington, but eventually, his past catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Master - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a 'private' work, mostly written for myself, but I want to give it some meaning and purpose by posting it and letting other people enjoy it... Honestly I was also kind of considering keeping this private and maybe publishing it someday, but I feel like it plays WAY too closely to some of the plot points from 50 Shades to be considered an 'original' work. This isn't edited or beta read, so forgive any grammar/spelling stuff.
> 
> Also I've broken down the chapters into smaller ones, I feel like if I leave them too long that it's gonna just get tedious and people will get bored with it.

Joss gripped the strap of his green canvas and leather messenger bag with both hands where it crossed over his chest, damp fists tightly clenched around the fabric. He chewed the corner of his lower lip nervously as he rode the escalator down to the baggage claim, waiting for the crowd to disperse before stepping forward to claim the small navy blue carryall that was his only piece of luggage. It contained the bulk of his worldly possessions, a few sets of clothes, a few books and a few odds and ends. The remainder of his belongings, a sketchbook, assorted drawing utensils, a cheap laptop and cell, his identification papers and his wallet were all secure in his messenger bag. Sighing, he slung the strap of the carryall over his shoulder, taking the escalator back to the main floor. The brunette, brown eyed twenty year old looked around the vast hallway full of people, his chest twinging as he noticed other passengers reuniting joyfully with their loved ones. He'd never known love like that, his father had been a negligent alcoholic, taking off to never be seen again when Joss was fifteen, and he'd never had the misfortune to meet his junkie mother.

 

His gaze finally caught on a small square of white card-stock, the name 'Josiah Walker' professionally printed on it in an elegant script. It was held by a tall, muscular black man in his mid-thirties, wearing a dark designer suit and tie. Joss swallowed hard and approached the man, keeping his gaze on the floor. “D-do you work for Mr. Bennington?”

 

“Are you Josiah Walker?”

 

Joss nodded, watching the stranger as he tucked the card with his name on it under his arm. The man cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, Mr. Bennington had an urgent matter to attend to and sent me in his place. I am one of his assistants, Jeff Collins.”

 

“O-oh...”

 

“If you'll come with me please.”

 

“R-right.” Joss followed obediently as Collins led the way through the chaos of the airport to the front entrance. Waiting for them outside was a giant black Benz, another man in a suit, slightly older, stood by the rear door, opening it when they approached. Collins gestured for Joss to climb in first as the driver took his carryall.

 

Joss climbed in, taking the seat farthest from the door and drawing his messenger bag into his lap before clicking the seat belt into place beneath it. Collins climbed in next to him, closing the door and pulling his seat belt over his shoulder. Joss stared down at his lap as the driver loaded his bag into the back of the Benz and climbed into the drivers seat, pulling away from the airport. He looked out the window, watching as the sky scrapers gradually shrank to suburban homes that thinned before they disappeared all together in the mass of trees that grew thicker the further they drove from the city.

 

Miles of forest flew by, just over two hours passing before he saw a wide iron gate looming before them. The driver pulled the Benz up to a small security building, showing an ID card to the guard that approached the vehicle. The gate swung open on it's hinges as the guard waved them on and returned to his post. Another twenty minutes passed before Joss finally caught a glimpse of the massive manor as the trees thinned to reveal a large yard. It was all dark gray stone and iron, a few crimson accents giving the building dimension. Before he was quite ready, the driver was opening the door to let them out, and he scrambled out of the vehicle. Collins retrieved his carryall and slung it over his own shoulder. “I'll show you to your suite and let you settle in.”

 

Joss followed the bodyguard, though he wasn't sure how much 'settling' he'd be doing, since all of his belongings fit into two bags. Chewing his lower lip, he followed Collins up the grand staircase and into the manor. A large foyer with two hallways extending from it revealed another elegant staircase that led to the second floor, and Joss followed Collins up them, noting the dark crimson walls and black furniture. On the second floor, which was painted a pale shade of sunset orange, Collins opened a door revealing a small room, devoid of furniture but for a solitary black table standing against the wall with a few seemingly random objects arranged on it. A staircase on the opposite side of the room led to the third floor, the main color of which was a pale creamy yellow. The body guard led the way down a long hall that ended at a door, which Collins opened, ushering Joss inside. “This is your suite, arrangements can be made to have it re-painted and furnished to your preference. I must return to my post, but if you need anything, there is a call button located on the panel next to the door that will connect you to the housekeeper, Mrs. Wong.”

 

The body guard set Joss's bag on a pristine white couch that sat on a plush white rug in the center of the room and turned to leave. “Mr. Bennington should be finished with his work within an hour or two, until then please make yourself comfortable.”

 

~

 

Joss sighed, leaving his bag on the couch while he explored his designated rooms. The suite was probably three times the size of the crummy apartment he'd shared with his last benefactor. There was the den that he'd been let into, one wall lined with empty built in shelves that had been painted white, though the main color of the room was a light sky blue. Of the remaining three walls, one was home to the suite's entrance and a large flat-screen and an entertainment center outfitted with the most recent systems. The final two walls were mostly comprised of two sets of white french doors, one leading to a balcony that overlooked a large expanse of lawn, the other set standing open, inviting him into the bedroom.

 

The bedroom was a slightly darker shade of blue, white trim separating the walls and ceiling. A queen size bed, made up with light gray and blue bedding, stood in the center of the far wall on a white wooden frame, while a matching dresser and chest of drawers took up residence against the wall to the left. The right wall housed two white doors, one leading to a walk-in closet with two silk robes hanging in it – one dark purple, the other a frosted silver. The other door revealed a private bathroom lined with white marble and already supplied with plush navy blue towels. At the far end of the room, two marble steps led up the side of a massive bathtub. A sink, seemingly carved straight from a block of marble, jutted from the wall to his left, and on his right was a shower, framed by three glass panels.

 

The brunette returned to the den, retrieving his bag and setting it on top of the dresser. It only took him a few minutes to unpack his clothes into the drawers and line up his few books on the shelves. Grabbing a roll of scotch tape, he pulled the dresser away from the wall, careful not to scratch the wood floor, and retrieved his birth certificate and social security card from his messenger bag. He quickly taped both documents to the dresser's back panel and shoved it back into place. His previous benefactor had tried to sell them in one of his schemes, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He grabbed the now empty carryall and stashed it on a high shelf in the closet before grabbing his sketchbook and charcoal pencil and returning to the den.

 

Perching on the edge of the pristine white couch, he opened his sketchbook, balancing it on his knees, spinning his pencil in his fingers. Exasperated with his lack of inspiration, he flipped the book closed and leaned back against the couch, letting his eyes drift closed as he mused about his new benefactor. He knew the man, Abrahm Bennington was thirty years old and owned a large company with departments in everything from advertising to home security. The picture's he'd found online showed a tall, well built individual, with lush, classically tapered black hair and steel blue eyes.

 

All in all, he was quite a difference from Joss's previous benefactor, who he'd met through the club he'd started working at when his dad disappeared. The club's manager made an arrangement with Jerry so he could have exclusive privileges, and Joss had moved in with him. The man had been a lazy, short, fat, balding weasel of a man, making him work three jobs to pay the bills while he stayed at home gambling and pawning things he'd 'found'. Joss had run away from him more than once, only to get caught and punished every time. He'd finally managed to hide enough spare change to buy a bus ticket to a town in another state, and to rent a room in a hotel for a few months until being set up with Mr. Bennington via a contact, Cecelia, who he'd met while looking for a job at another club.

 

Joss yawned and stretched, flopping onto his side on the couch. He was exhausted, probably from the early flight and long drive. Gradually, the brunette fell asleep, jet lag finally catching up with him.

 

~

 

Abrahm snapped his laptop closed, tucking it away in his satchel and leaving his desk to stand at the one-way glass panel that made up one of the walls of his office, surveying his empire. His father had left him and his older sister the company at his passing twelve years ago when he'd been barely eighteen. He'd bought his sister out, and she'd invested in the company and was currently living the extravagant lifestyle of an heiress with her husband and young daughter. Since that time, he'd invested in other companies, expanding what had once been a small advertisement firm into a much larger conglomerate.

 

The millionaire inspected his reflection in the glass. Stern, observant blue eyes that were evenly spaced under well shaped brows and framed by wisps of his dark well groomed hair. A coy smile parted his lips, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. His one flaw was that his nose was slightly crooked, having broken it in a baseball match in his teenage years.

 

He smiled as the door behind him clicked open and shut, signaling Collins arrival. The young tycoon smiled, “How is he?”

 

“A natural submissive, though he's a bit timid.”

 

“New pets usually are.”

 

~

 

_Joss struggled against Jerry's iron grip on his arm as the man dragged him back to their apartment, shoving him through the door. He was beet red with anger, slamming the door shut with enough force to rattle the windows. Joss scrambled away the moment he was released. “Please, I'm sorry, I won't run away again-”_

 

“ _Damn right you won't!” Jerry yanked open a drawer in the side table next to the collapsing couch, pulling out a leather dog collar and a padlock. Joss's eyes widened and he backed away from his benefactor. “Please, don't, what about work-”_

 

“ _I'll take it off when I take you to your jobs, but it goes right back on when you're done. And don't think you'll be able to skip out while your working, I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second.” The squat balding man backed him into a corner, forcing him onto the floor as he tightened the collar around Joss's neck, slipping the padlock through the buckle and tucking the key in his pants pocket._

 

_Joss panted, slipping his fingers beneath the leather. “Please... it's too tight... I can't breathe...”_

 

“ _Of course it's tight, that's part of your punishment from running away. As for the rest...” Jerry reached for his belt, unfastening the buckle and yanking it loose. Joss raised his arm over his face, cowering as the man whipped him. He stopped suddenly, dropping the belt on the floor to grab Joss's wrist. The brunette yelped as he was thrown onto the pile of blankets that served as his bed, freezing when Jerry started stripping him of his clothes. He kept his eyes closed, biting back any whimpers that tried to escape. It was over quickly. It always was._

 

Joss jolted upright with a gasp, looking around wildly before remembering where he was. He scrubbed a hand over his face, brushing away the few tears that had welled in his panic. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled him and he clambered off the couch, whirling around to face the familiar stranger who leaned against the shelves behind him. He wore a smirk coy enough to make the devil jealous, his frosty blue eyes piercing through Joss. The brunette trembled under his gaze, looking down at the floor. Abrahm Bennington crossed the room in a few short steps, sliding his index finger under Joss's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “It's good to see you in person, Josiah.”

 

“Joss.” He cringed as Bennington's eyes narrowed, he hadn't meant to sound so short, but he hated when people called him by his full name. “I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to snap Mr. Ben-.”

 

“It's fine. And call me Abrahm. After all, we'll be getting to know each other quite _intimately_.”

 


	2. A New Master - The Contract

Joss fiddled with the pen in his fingers, popping the top on and off nervously. He, Abrahm and Collins sat around the end of a large oval conference table, a stack of paper several pages thick glaring white against the dark wood between them. His new benefactor slid the first page toward him. Joss quickly scanned the single paragraph printed on it.

 

This document serves as an acknowledgment between Josiah Walker and Abrahm Bennington that this contract agreement is by no means a legally binding document, serving only to outline an agreement between two consenting adults, as witnessed by Jeffery Collins and approved by Basanti Saluja, Attorney to Abrahm Bennington.

 

 

He quickly scrawled his signature on the designated line, noticing that his new benefactor had already signed. He returned the sheet to Abrahm, who passed it to Collins to sign before the bodyguard placed it in a file folder. The businessman slid the next few pages toward Joss, pulling them back when he made to sign it without reading it. Abrahm frowned. “You should _always_ read the fine points of any document before signing it.”

 

“It... doesn't matter what you want me to do. Whatever it is, I'll do it.”

 

“Is that so? Even if I were to order you to take your own life, or the life of someone else?”

 

Joss swallowed hard, looking down at his lap. “I-if that's what you wanted-”

 

“Then what if I wanted to carve away pieces of your flesh and feed them to you?”

 

The brunette trembled, his wide eyes watering as his hands curled into fists against his thighs. His throat tightened, he couldn't answer. Abrahm sighed, standing to come around the conference table and leaning against it. Joss stared at the mans shoes, black leather, probably Italian, and likely custom made by a famous designer.

 

“You have no sense of self worth, do you?”

 

“I-I exist to serve my benefactor-”

 

“A good answer, but not what I want to hear from you.”

 

“Wh-what do you want to hear?”

 

Abrahm knelt so that he could look up at Joss's face. “You'll have to determine that for yourself. For now, we'll go through the contract, step by step.”

 

He returned to his seat, lifting the next document. “Commencement date, September tenth of this year. Participants, the dominant, Abrahm Bennington and the submissive, Josiah Walker. Parties Agreement, Josiah Walker will serve as Abrahm Bennington's submissive for the agreed weekly deposit of ten thousand US dollars into Josiah Walker's trust, until such time as both parties agree to dissolve this contract.”

 

Joss's eyes widened. “T-ten thousand dollars?”

 

“A week. To be paid in full upon the dissolution of the contract.”

 

“That's...”

 

“Those are the terms set by Cecelia. We can negotiate a higher payout-”

 

“No! That's already... so much...” _Crap_. He'd snapped at his benefactor for the second time since meeting him an hour ago. But it seemed like Abrahm wasn't angered by it, in fact he seemed amused by Joss's outbursts. He smirked, continuing. “'Fundamental terms, clause one. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to outline the limits and procedures of Josiah Walker's service to Abrahm Benningtion. Clause two, Josiah Walker and Abrahm Bennington agree and acknowledge this contract of their own free will. Clause three, Josiah Walker and Abrahm Bennington agree and acknowledge the terms of this contract are consensual, confidential and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this document, additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed upon in writing. Clause four, Josiah Walker and Abrahm Bennington will submit to a detailed physical health check once every two weeks. Abrahm Bennington will ensure Josiah Walker's health and safety during this contract period. Clause five, adherence to the above warrantied, agreements and undertakings, including precautions and limits stated in writing, are fundamental to this contract. Any breach by either party will render this contract void with immediate effect and each party shall agree to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach. Clause six, _everything_ stated in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental terms set out in the above clauses.' Any questions so far, Joss?”

 

“N-no...”

 

“Then I'll continue. 'Agreement terms, clause one. Abrahm Bennington shall take full responsibility for the well being and proper training, guidance and discipline of Josiah Walker. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance and discipline at the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause three, stated above. Clause two, If at any time Abrahm Bennington should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety precautions set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause three, Josiah Walker is entitled to dissolve this contract forthwith and to receive the entirety of the aforementioned trust at the time of dissolution. Clause three, Josiah Walker is to serve and obey Mr. Bennington in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed upon under clause three. He shall without query or hesitation give such pleasure as Abrahm Bennington requires and shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.' Still with me?”

 

“Y-yes sir...” Joss continued staring down at his lap as Abrahm continued. “Commencement and term. Abrahm Bennington and Josiah Walker enter into this contract on the commencement date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception. Availability, clause one, Josiah Walker will begin living at Abrahm Bennington's home effective immediately and be freely available for service except one weekend per month, where he will dwell at an apartment or hotel as approved by Abrahm Bennington and be free to exercise his own will. Clause two, Abrahm Bennington shall make himself available to Josiah Walker on certain occasions when it is suitable for him to do so. Josiah Walker may consult Abrahm Bennington at any time. Service provisions, clause one, The following provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the contract period. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise that are not covered by the terms of this agreement or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstances, further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out above. Clause two, Abrahm Bennington and Josiah Walker have discussed this contract and will sign in agreement. Clause three, Abrahm Bennington shall make Josiah Walker's health and safety a priority at all times, shall ensure Josiah Walker's satisfaction and pleasure as well as his own and shall provide free of any charge lodging and living expenses for the duration of the contract period. Clause four, Abrahm Bennington will understand that certain demands cannot be met by Josiah Walker without causing physical, emotional, mental or spiritual harm. In such circumstance Josiah Walker shall employ the use of safewords 'Mercy', meaning he is close to the level of endurance, or 'Nix', meaning that Josiah Walker is past the point of endurance. Clause five, Josiah Walker shall expressly obey Abrahm Bennington's orders in all matters while in residence. He shall not take on additional jobs during the contract period and shall not engage in sexual relations with anyone but Abrahm Bennington during the contract period unless instructed to do so by Abrahm Bennington. He shall assist in providing for his own safety by using the above stated safewords as directed.' Do you understand, Joss?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“The conclusion then. 'We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this agreement and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.” Abrahm passed the document to Joss, who quickly scrawled his signature before passing it on to Collins, who also signed and placed it in the folder . Abrahm picked up the next document and began to read from it. “Contract rules. One,  Josiah Walker will obey any instruction given by Abrahm Bennington without query or hesitation. Two,  Josiah Walker will ensure at least eight hours of sleep each night unless otherwise directed by Abrahm Bennington.  Three,  Josiah Walker will dine with Abrahm Bennington every evening of residence and will ensure at least three meals per day. Four,  Josiah Walker will wear such clothing as purchased and/or approved by Abrahm Bennington. Five,  Josiah Walker shall make use of the gym and training areas to maintain health and fitness once a day for at least thirty minutes per day. Six,  Josiah Walker shall not engage in any form of smoking and will not drink to excess.  Seven,  Josiah Walker shall not engage in the use of any recreational drugs unless directed to do so by Abrahm Bennington. Eight,  Josiah Walker shall not engage in any behavior that puts his safety at risk.  Nine,  Josiah Walker shall discuss any physical, emotional, spiritual or mental difficulties in depth with Abrahm Bennington or approved personnel during the contract period.  Ten,  Abrahm Bennington shall take any necessary measures to ensure the well being of Josiah Walker. Eleven, Abrahm Bennington shall not conduct any acts of BDSM in Josiah Walker's designated living quarters without Josiah Walker's express and knowledgeable permission. Twelve, should Abrahm Bennington fail to comply, this contract is to be re-negotiated effective immediately. Thirteen, should Josiah Walker fail to comply, Abrahm Walker may choose any method of punishment as he should so desire. Punishments shall include, spanking, whipping, hot wax, paddling, caning, ice, or other forms as chosen by Abrahm Bennington. Josiah Walker and Abrham Bennington have read and understood the rules outlined here. Each fully accepts these rules and shall endeavor to follow them without violation as shown by their signatures below.” Abrahm passed the pages to Joss, who signed and passed them on to Collins. The tycoon slid the final document towards Joss. “This is in regards to limits. I'll need you to initial next to each item, or strike it out if it's something you find disagreeable.”

 

Joss blushed as he looked over the document. 

 

** HARD LIMITS **

No acts involving fire play or burning.

No acts involving animals.

** SOFT LIMITS **

Does Josiah Walker agree to: 

Acts involving electric current

Acts involving needles, knives or cutting

Acts involving sexual toys and props

Masturbation 

Anal Intercourse

Fellatio

Does Josiah Walker consent to the use of:

Vibrators

Nipple Clamps

Dildos

Butt Plugs

Anal Beads

Other sexual toys or props

Does Josiah Walker consent to bondage with:

Rope

Chains

Leather Cuffs

Handcuffs

Shackles

Other

Does Josiah Walker consent to: 

Hands bound in front 

Knees bound 

Ankles bound 

Wrists bound to ankles 

Elbows bound 

Binding to fixed items (furniture, etc) 

Hands bound in back 

Binding with spreader bar 

Suspension 

Upside-Down/Reverse Suspension 

Does Josiah Walker consent to being filmed?

Does Josiah Walker consent to be blindfolded? 

Does Josiah Walker consent to be gagged? 

Is Josiah Walker willing to explore his levels of pain tolerance? 

Is Josiah Walker willing to participate in breath control? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to flogging? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to caning? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to spanking? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to the use of hot wax? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to the use of ice? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to whipping? 

Does Josiah Walker agree to engaging in sexual acts with individuals other than Abrahm Bennington per his instruction? 

The above limits have been discussed and acknowledged by Josiah Walker and Abrahm Bennington as shown by their signatures below.

 

 

Joss quickly initialed beside each item and signed at the end of the document, staring down at his lap as he passed the papers to Collins. The body guard looked to Abrahm, “If that's all, Sir?”

 

Abrahm nodded. “Have those documents copied first thing in the morning, and ensure that Joss and I each receive a copy by five pm tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Joss swallowed nervously as the body guard left the room, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Abrahm cleared his throat. “Cecelia mention in our meeting that you have five years of experience as a submissive, but didn't have many details. And I know that you're only twenty, so how does someone so young come to this line of work?”

 

“U-um... my dad left when I was fifteen and I couldn't get a job so... a manager at a club said he'd pay me cash to bus tables, but a lot of customers liked how I looked, so he said he'd pay more if I let them play with me...”

 

“That was at Club Dark, correct? I was told you left there just over a year after being hired.”

 

“I was... privately contracted.”

 

“At sixteen? What were they like?”

 

Joss felt his cheeks redden. “I-I don't kiss and tell...”

 

“An admirable policy. But I can't help but feel that you're hiding something.”

 

“I-I'm not hiding anything...” Joss tugged the collar of his shirt up, subconsciously trying to hide the scar that circled his neck. Abrahm frowned. “I will not tolerate lies from my pet, Mr. Walker. What are you so determined to keep secret?”

 

Joss stared down at the floor, the tips of his ears starting to burn along with his cheeks. His benefactor sighed and stood. “We're just starting out and you're already so disobedient, but I'll let the matter go for now. Follow me.”

 

~

 

Joss followed obediently as Abrahm led the way through his manor, making idle chat. “I hope your suite is suitable, Cecelia mentioned that your favorite color was blue, but you may customize it if you like.”

 

“I-it's fine...” His favorite color really was blue, but he hadn't known Cecelia knew that. Abrahm stopped in front of a heavy wooden door with two chrome hooks in the corner beside it. “Good. I wanted to show you where we'll be spending most of our time together.”

 

He unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal a room papered with dark violet and silver stripes, the same shades as the robes he'd found in the closet of his suite, making their purpose obvious. A settee, upholstered in the same shade of violet velvet, sat facing a full size bed situated against the left wall on a four poster silver frame, made up with a silver fitted sheet and a few plush silver pillows. An expansive antique silver mirror occupied most of the space on the far wall, while on his left stood a set of shelves and a tall chest of drawers, both coated with silver paint. Abrahm followed, leaving the door open as he stepped closer to inspect the shelves. 

 

Rows of canes and flogs lined them, comprised of varying materials and lengths. Moving on, he inspected the contents of the drawers, the first revealing several varieties of rope and chain. The remaining three drawers contained various clamps, plugs and vibrators of differing lengths and thickness. Joss closed the door, turning to face his benefactor. “How would you like me to wait for you, Sir?”

 

“It will vary from time to time, but my standard is to have you nude, kneeling with your forehead touching the floor facing the mirror. You're to be in here, waiting for me, every night at nine pm, unless I tell you otherwise.”

 

“...Would you like me to ready myself for you now, Sir?”

 

“No. Tomorrow, I'll be taking you to the city with me, and Collins will escort you and my assistant, Julianne, on a shopping excursion. She's quite looking forward to it. Tomorrow evening... maybe. For now though...” Abrahm took Joss's wrist, guiding him to stand in front of the mirror, standing only a hairs breadth behind him. “The description of you I got from Cecelia did not do you justice. There is far more gold in your eyes than brown, and your features and complexion are much more delicate and soft than I expected.”

 

The tycoon slid his palm lightly up Joss's arm, his hand gliding over his shoulder to tug gently at his shirt collar, exposing the scar there. His long fingers brushed delicately over the mark. “Your former benefactor was careless, to mark your pretty neck so crudely.”

 

Joss swallowed nervously, instinctively craning his neck back to rest against Abrahm's shoulder, though he kept his eyes locked on his dominant. The man smirked, letting his hand slip up the brunette's neck to caress his cheek, his thumb running over Joss's lower lip before Abrahm released him entirely. “Take off your clothes. All of them.”

 

He obeyed quickly, trembling as he tugged his t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor so he could loosen his belt. _Did he change his mind...?_

 

Joss toed his sneakers off, letting his jeans fall to the floor and kicked them to the side. His fingers shook as he fumbled with the elastic waistband of his briefs, shoving them down and dropping them on top of his jeans. He stared down at the floor, a hot blush burning his cheeks and ears.

 

Abrahm circled him, staying just out of arms reach as he inspected his new pet. “Are you familiar with hand signals?”

 

“N-no, Sir.”

 

“Then I'll have the pleasure of teaching them to you. We're going to have so much fun together... Get dressed. It's nearly time for dinner.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is by no means intended to accurately portray the BDSM community and under no circumstances should it be treated as such. This is a work of fiction, any semblance of any situation or of any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is by no means intended to accurately portray the BDSM community and under no circumstances should it be treated as such. This is a work of fiction, any semblance of any situation or of any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
